tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
Miyuki Sawashiro
Anime 1990s *Shootfighter Tekken (1990), Akemi Takaishi *Di Gi Charat (1999), Puchiko/Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) 2000~2005 *Di Gi Charat Summer Special (2000), Petit Charat/Puchiko, Theme Song Performance (ED) *Di Gi Charat Christmas Special (2000), Petit Charat/Puchiko, Theme Song Performance (ED) *Di Gi Charat - A Trip to the Planet (2001), Puchiko/Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) *Di Gi Charat Ohanami Special (2001), Puchiko/Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) *Galaxy Angel (2001), Mint Blancmanche, Puchiko (ep. 17), Yurippe (ep. 18), Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Di Gi Charat Natsuyasumi Special (2001), Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) *Shiawase Sou no Okojo-san (2001), Kojopii *Kokoro Library (2001), Iina, Kokoro Shindou (ep 11) *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2002), Petit Charat/Puchiko, Theme Song Performance (ED) *Galaxy Angel Z (2002), Mint Blancmanche, Pint, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Pita Ten (2002), Kotarou Higuchi, Theme Song Performance (ED) *EX-Driver the Movie (2002), Angela Ganbino *Princess Tutu (2002), Lamp Spirit (ep 5) *Galaxy Angel A (2002), Mint Blancmanche, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Leave it to Piyoko! (2003), Puchiko *Wolf's Rain (2003), Alchemist C (ep 26) *Kaleido Star (2003), Sophie Oswald *Di Gi Charat Nyo (2003), Petit Charat/Puchiko (Cappuccino), Theme Song Performance (OP 2-3, ED 2-5) *Please Twins! (2003), Yuuka Yashiro *Cromartie High School (2003), Puchiko (ep 25) *The Galaxy Railways (2003), Berga (Ep. 9), Rifl (Ep. 21) *Peacemaker (2003), Hotaru *Aquarian Age the Movie (2003), Reina Arcturus *Galaxy Angel S (2003), Mint Blancmanche *Saiyuki Gunlock (2004), Child (ep 10) *Keroro Gunso (2004), Girl (ep 20) *Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu (2004), English A/Treasurer *Rozen Maiden (2004), Shinku *Galaxy Angel X (2004), Mint Blancmanche, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED 2) *DearS (2004), Khi *Viewtiful Joe (2004), Amy (Ep. 19) *Gunbuster 2 (2004), Tycho Science *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2005), Two-chan *Best Student Council (2005), Mayura Ichikawa, Theme Song Performance (ED) *Basilisk (2005), Hotarubi, Ogen (young) *D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ (2005), Kanae Kudou *Pani Poni Dash! (2005), Akane Serizawa *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2005), Xia Yu Lan *Hell Girl (2005), Kanako Sakuragi (ep 23) *Solty Rei (2005), Mii *My-Otome (2005), Sara Gallagher *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2005), Shinku *Mushi-Shi (2005), Ginko (younger, ep 26), Yoki (ep 12) 2006 *Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyū Alice Rondo, Lorina Lilina (Ep 9, 13) *Rakugo Tennyo Oyui, Tae Yanaka *Glass Fleet, Gouda (John-Fall's subordinate), Michel (brother) (10 yrs old) *Hime-sama Goyojin, Sobana Kana *Otogi-Jushi Akazukin, Ibara-hime, Theme Song Performance (ED2) *Welcome to the NHK, Yuu Kusano *Black Blood Brothers, Cassandra Jill Warlock *Galaxy Angel Rune, Mint Blancmanche (ep 7) *Red Garden, Claire Forrest *Ghost Hunt, Kuroda (eps 1-3) *Negima!?, Nekane Springfield, Shichimi, Theme Song Performance (OP8) *My-Otome Zwei, Sara Gallagher *Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre, Shinku *Utawarerumono, Aruru *Winter Garden, Petit Charat/Puchiko (Cappuccino) 2007 *Strike Witches, Perrine-H. Clostermann *Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette, Beatrice *Hidamari Sketch, Announcer (ep 7), Landlady *Nodame Cantabile, Female student B (ep 3), Shinichi Chiaki (young) *Heroic Age, Rekti Rekuu *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula, Kana Kamishiro *Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Jenny/Kani, Chan Lee *Kamichama Karin, Kazune Kujyou *Sky Girls, Yuuki Sakurano *Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei, Maria Tarō Sekiutsu, Theme Song Performance (OP) *Naruto Shippūden, Shizuku *Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku, Hagino Senkōji *Suteki Tantei Labyrinth, Mayuki Hyūga *Dragonaut -The Resonance-, Akira Souya, Laura *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun, Reika Hōjō, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Shugo Chara!, Yoru, Shōta (ep 34), X-Chara/X-Egg, X-Diamond/Impurified Diamond, Yū Nikaidō (young), Ikuto Tsukiyomi (young) *Appleseed: Ex Machina, Hitomi 2008 *Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei, Maria Tarō Sekiutsu, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Persona -trinity soul-, Jun Kanzato, Yuki Kanzato (ep 20), Ryō Kanzato (child) (ep 15) *Kure-nai, Shinkurō Kurenai *Wagaya no Oinarisama., Zashiko Warashiko (ep 12) *Glass Maiden, Kirie *Library War, Asako Shibasaki *Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief, Nozomi Kayama *Hidamari Sketch × 365, Landlady *Strike Witches, Perrine-H. Clostermann, Theme Song Performance (ED7, ED9, ED11, ED 12) *Antique Bakery, Kidnapped Child (ep 11) *Natsume Yūjin-Chō, Jun Sasada, Female High School Student (ep 10), Female relative (ep 1) *World Destruction: Sekai Bokumetsu no Rokunin, Maaya (ep 7) *Eve no Jikan, Chie *Hakushaku to Yōsei, Jimmy (ep 8-12) *Yozakura Quartet, Kotoha Isone *Linebarrels of Iron, Satoru Yamashita *Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens, Tsugumi Aoba, Jin Mikuriya (young) *Shugo Chara!! Doki—, Yoru, Nazotama *Nodame Cantabile: Paris, Chiaki Shinichi (childhood) *Maria Holic, Dorm Leader *Touhou Musou Kakyou, Marisa Kirisame 2009 *CANAAN, Canaan *Dragon Ball Z Kai, Spacecraft Computer (eps 29, 31) *Tatakau Shisho, Mirepoc *Tegami Bachi, Lag Seeing *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, Drei/Cal Devens *Tears to Tiara, Lidia/Lydia *Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō, Jun Sasada *Bakemonogatari, Suruga Kanbaru *Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei, Maria Tarō Sekiutsu *Kokoro Library: Communication Clips, Iina *Kimi ni Todoke, Ayane Yano *Fairy Tail, Ultear, Virgo, Ur *Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto, Kojima 2010 *Durarara!!, Celty Sturluson *Angel Beats!, Masami Iwasawa *Arakawa Under the Bridge, Maria, Theme Song Performance *Nurarihyon no Mago, Yosuzume *Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia, Chan Lee *Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master / Yomi Takanashi *Highschool of the Dead, Saeko Busujima *Strike Witches 2, Perrine-H. Clostermann *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes, Carne Kywell *Tegami Bachi Reverse, Lag Seeing 2011 *Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops—Winged Angels, Riruru *Beelzebub, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV *Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season, Ayane Yano *Gosick, Cordelia Gallo *A Channel, Taki Kamate *Softenni, Amachi Leo *Deadman Wonderland, Toto Sakigami *Uta no Prince-sama, Nanami Haruka *The Mystic Archives of Dantalian, Dalian *Maria Holic: Alive, Dorm Leader *Gintama, Blue-Reiko *Hunter x Hunter, Kurapika *Kamisama Dolls, Kuuko Karahari *Lupin III: Blood Seal - Eternal Mermaid, Fujiko Mine *Mayo Chiki!, Kosame Samejima *Last Exile ~Fam, The Silver Wing~, Liliana il Grazioso Merlo Turan 2012 *Nisemonogatari, Suruga Kanbaru *Black Rock Shooter, Yomi Takanashi/Dead Master *Senki Zesshō Symphogear, Ryoko Sakurai / Finé *AKB0048, Acchan *A Channel +smile, Taki Kamate *Lupin III: Mine Fujiko to Iu Onna, Fujiko Mine *Uchū Kyōdai, Serika Itou, Young Mutta *Natsuiro Kiseki, Suzuka Aizawa *Kokoro Connect, Himeko Inaba Video Games *Another Century's Episode R (2010), Autumn *Arcana Heart 3 (2010), Weiss *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2007), Cloche Leythal Pastalia *Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island (Pepe) *Black Rock Shooter: The Game (Nana Grey) *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008), Carl Clover *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009), Carl Clover *Catherine (2011), Catherine *Chaos Rings II (2012), Conor Whelan *Elsword (2011), Lacher(Chung) *Fatal Frame IV (2008), Misaki Asō *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011), Sice *Galaxy Angel Mint Blancmanche *Galaxy Angel II Mint Blancmanche *Grandia Online (2009), Colta Female *Granado Espada (2012), Natalie *Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem (2010), Sakuya Izayoi *Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (2009), Inarna *Mario Series (Princess Daisy) *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2007), Nicole Mimi Tithel *Oboro Muramasa (2009), Momohime *Odin Sphere (2007), Velvet *Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS (2011), Dlanor A. Knox *Persona 3 (2007), Elizabeth, Chidori *Phantom of Inferno (2010 Xbox 360 remake), Drei/Cal Devens *Rozen Maiden: Duellwalzer,Shinku *Rune Factory Oceans (Azel) *Rune Factory Frontier (Uzuki) *Sin and Punishment: Successor to the Sky (2009), Hibaru Yaju *Soul Calibur V (2012), Ivy Valentine *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009), Lymle Lemuri Phi *Street Fighter IV (home version, 2009), Cammy *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012), Cammy *Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED (2010) Kleo Greetel & Gerda Mirwall *Super Swing Golf PANGYA (Nell) *Tales of Innocence (2007), Sian Tenebro *Tales of Xillia (2011), Milla Maxwell *The Last Remnant (2008), Hannah/Hinnah *Time Travelers (2012), Mikoto Shindo *Tokyo Babel (2012), Lilis *Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru: Shinjitsu to Gensō no Nocturne (2011), Dlanor A. Knox *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008), Milanor Drama CD *Hotaru Imai in Gakuen Alice Drama CD released in Hana to Yume magazine. *Wilhelmneeded in Ludwig Kakumei. *Patricia Thompson in Soul Eater. *Ciel Phantomhive in Kuroshitsuji *Yū Gojyō in Rakka Ryūsui *Kisu Yori mo Hayaku - Teppei Kaji *Young Austria in Hetalia: Axis Powers drama CD volume 2 *Parsley in Tindharia no Tane *Shino Asada/Sinon in Sword Art Online drama CD Dubbing *ER (Teresa Ruiz (season 7), Frederika Meehan (season 10)) *Gangs of New York (Amsterdam Vallon (child)) *Harry Potter film series (Parvati Patil) *The Hunger Games (Rue) *Ice Princess (Gen Harwood) *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (Kase/Kamen Rider Siren) *Kick Ass (Mindy MacReady/Hit-Girl) *Life with Derek (Lizzie McDonald; seasons 1-2) *Misty Island Rescue and Day of the Diesels (Thomas the Tank Engine) Tokusatsu *Kamen Rider Decade (2009), Kiva-la Category:Staff